


Freaky Monday

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kara is in for a rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Waking up in a strange apartment and not being able to remember anything from the previous day was not how Kara wanted to start her week. And why the hell is everyone calling her Ms. Luthor?OrKara wakes up to suddenly being the CEO of L-Corp and is suprised at who is the new Supergirl
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	Freaky Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if anyone else has done this yet but it came to me while I was high so yeah here we go, let's hope it makes sense because I sure as hell was confusing myself when I wrote this the first time.

What the hell was that sound? Kara rolled over in her sleep, she could sleep for a few more minutes. Yet the sound persisted making her grumble, only half awake. She eventually sat up when it continued, her eyebrows scrunching together as she looked around the space. This was not her apartment. The bedroom was humongous and filled with expensive looking knick knacks, the floor to ceiling windows letting in beams of morning light. She cautiously slipped out of the bed looking down at her body seeing herself covered in satin pajamas she’d never worn before. 

“What the hell?” She whispered. The noise started again, and she realized it was her cellphone. The screen lit up as she picked it up and she became even more confused when she saw Jess’s name. 

“Hello?” She said tentatively. 

“Thank god, Ms. Luthor where are you? Your meeting is supposed to start in 20 minutes.” 

“What?” That couldn’t have been right, she just called her the wrong name. 

“This is Kara. Are you sure you meant to call me?”

“Kara...I’ve been working with you for three years I’m pretty sure I know your number.” Jess was trying her best to speed along the conversation, the more time that past the more impatient the men in the conference room were becoming. “Your driver is already downstairs, please get here.” Before Kara could reply she was gone. Kara quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the huge penthouse. There were a few pictures on the walls of her with various friends and celebrities.

“No way.” Her mouth hung open at the image of her smiling next to Oprah in front of the CatCo logo. 

“I’ve lost my mind. This is it; I’ve lost it.” She pushed her hands into her hair, the sound of someone walking down the hallway made her pause. A woman was in the midst of cleaning the home office when she noticed Kara.

“Oh! Good morning Ms. Luthor. I hope I didn’t wake you.” She smiled.

“No…no you didn’t. I’m fine.” She nodded and the woman gave her another smile before she resumed her cleaning. The phone buzzed in Kara’s hand, another text from Jess giving her an update on the meeting. Kara settled some of her internal panic and figured she might as well go to L-Corp to try and get some answers. She made her way back to the bedroom to try and find something to wear. The walk-in closet was full of clothes that looked exactly like things Lena would wear. She was hesitant to touch anything, each dress looking like it cost more than her rent. A few minutes passed before she finally slipped on a navy dress, turning to the shoes. Stilettos all of them. 

“I cannot walk in these.” She grumbled to herself. Without many options she slipped into a pair and shuffled to the front door. Something felt off. Along with everything else that was wrong Kara realized in that moment she didn’t have any powers. It felt just plain weird she thought as she rode the elevator downstairs.

“Good morning Ms. Luthor.” The driver greeted her, opening the car door. 

“M-morning?” She replied, still not used to the name. Everyone at L-Corp greeted her in a similar fashion as she walked through the halls, giving confused nods to employees.

“You’re here!” Jess rose from her seat, giving Kara a flurry of information.

“I umm...I can’t do the meeting today.” She said and Jess gave her a puzzled expression. 

“Are you not feeling well?” 

“Not really, I’m getting a massive migraine. Do you think you could handle it and give me an update later?” Kara and Jess stared at her for a few moments before straightening. 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. I’ll have someone bring some medicine to your office.” Jess still giving her an odd expression as she spoke. 

“Thank you so much!” Kara slipped into the office, pressing her back against the door. First crisis avoided. There was no way in hell she would have been able to deal with any kind of meeting. She walked over to the desk staring at the plaque that read “Kara Luthor” Her fingertips rubbed at her temples as she sat down at the desk trying to process everything. An idea popped into her head and she quickly searched her name on the desktop. Her eyes scanned over her Wikipedia page; everything was almost exactly the same as what Lena’s had been. Except it was Kara’s face plastered all over the pages. She jumped when the door swung open an irritated older man strode in. 

“Ms. Luthor, I came here to meet with  _ you _ . Not some assistant.” He glared gesturing vaguely to Jess who looked a little hurt. Kara immediately felt bad for her and it was soon replaced with irritation towards the man. For some godforsaken reason she was the CEO of L-Corp, might as well play the part. Slowly she rose to her feet, putting on her best Lena Luthor impression. Her heels clicked as she neared him.

“Well Mr.-” Oh shit she didn’t know his name. She looked over his shoulder seeing Jess mouth his last name. “Well Mr. Blake, I’m sorry you did not get what you were expecting today but I had other issues come up. If you want to do business, you will do it through Jess. Who is more than capable of handling whatever you need to attend to. Don’t ever disrespect her again.” She gave him an icy stare and he shrunk under her gaze. “Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes I do, Ms. Luthor.” He averted his gaze, hightailing it back to the conference room. 

“Thank you.” Jess sighed, a small smile on her lips.

“No problem.” Kara nodded as Jess exited the room. She deflated as soon as the door shut, the day had barely started, and her feet were already killing her. How the hell did Lena wear these kinds of shoes all the damn time? She walked back over to the desk and continued searching around. 

A solid hour passed and nothing seemed to make any more sense. Why couldn’t she remember anything? Her eyes drifted to the writer of the newest article she was scrolling through; she blinked a few times at the author’s name.

Lena Danvers?

Just as she was about to click on the link there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in?” She called, afraid of the next person she was going to have to deal with. The door cracked open and her eyes went wide. 

“Hey Kara!” Lena greeted with a bright smile. “I brought lunch.” Lena held up a paper bag. She walked over to the desk, Kara's eyes scanning over the light pink button up and slacks she wore. This had to be a dream, but no matter how hard she tried Kara couldn’t wake up. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lena tilted her head, her loosely curled hair slipping off her shoulder. 

“No reason, you just look really nice.” Kara let the compliment slip in her haze of confusion. Lena’s smile softened as she rounded the desk, cupping Kara’s cheek. 

“Right back at you.” She grinned, pressing a kiss to Kara’s lips. Okay at least they were still dating in this weird warped reality she was living in. “Now come on, let's eat I’m starving.” Lena gave her one last peck before going over to the couch to unbox the food. 

“Have you noticed anything...weird today?” Kara tested as they ate. 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked her mouth full of food. It was an action Kara had never seen Lena do and it was a little jarring. Lena was always so proper and seeing her act like well...herself was strange to watch. 

“Just anything out of the ordinary?” She watched as Lena debated, pushing thick rimmed glasses up her face.

“Oh! There was a guy dressed like a clown outside the coffee shop this morning.” Lena chuckled before taking another bite of food. Kara internally face palmed at her words. So, it was just her that was out of place in this reality?

“Did something weird happen to you?” She asked and Kara wasn’t sure how to answer. 

“Um no, I’ve just been having a rough day.” She lied, not really ready to sound like a crazy person. 

“Maybe I can help?” Lena’s tone sent a shiver down her spine. Kara watched as Lena took sip of water before turning to her, a sinful look in her eyes.

“W-what do you have in mind?” Kara asked as Lena leaned in closer. Oh boy, was she going to let this happen right now? Her mind made itself up as she felt lips kiss up her neck. This was familiar at least. She let her hand lift up to run through luscious dark hair. Lena let out a pleased humm before picking her up and putting her back down onto the cushion. The display of strength short circuited Kara’s brain. Just as Lena started grinding into her, a phone rang. Lena letting out an annoyed huff before sitting back up. She dug in her pocket for her phone, pressing the answer button as soon as she found it. 

“What’s up Alex?” She said listening in. Kara strained to listen to what was being said but couldn’t hear a thing. Being powerless sucked. 

“Alright. I’ll be there in a few.” She sighed. 

“What’s going on?” Kara as Lena slipped the phone back into her pocket. 

“Emergency downtown.” Lena said as she stood. In the blink of an eye she was changed into a familiar outfit. Kara’s world froze as Lena stood before her in full Supergirl gear.

“You still coming to game night?” Lena asked, snapping Kara out of her stupor. 

“Y-yeah.” She nodded and Lena smiled. 

“You like this suit way too much.” She smirked noting Kara’s eyes roaming her body. Kara said nothing as Lena kissed her again. 

“It looks good on you.” She whispered as Lena’s lips hovered over her’s. 

“Thanks babe. I’ll see you tonight.” There was a whoosh of air and Lena was gone. 

“See ya.” Kara waved, still dumb founded. Her mind raced before pausing on something Lena said. Alex. Yes! How had she not thought of calling her yet? She fumbled for her phone, finding Alex’s number quickly. 

“Hey Kara, you alright?” Alex asked, it was odd to get a call from the Luthor in the middle of the day. 

“No I’m not. I need to come to the DEO, I think I’ve lost my mind.” Kara urged into the phone. 

“What...why do you know about the DEO, Kara?” 

Aw shit. Kara thought as she smacked the phone against her head. “I’m not supposed to know that?” 

“What? No, you’re not! I knew Lena wasn’t going to be able to keep it a secret once you guys started dating.” Alex sighed into the phone. 

“Sorry.” She winced. “But I still do need your help.” She said and Alex was silent for a few moments. 

“Fine.” She agreed and Kara relaxed.

“Thank you! I’ll be there in a bit.” 

“Yeah yeah.” She could almost hear Alex rolling her eyes. 

Kara felt a little guilty as she quickly told Jess she was leaving for the day, her assistant probably thought she was insane, but she needed to figure out what the hell was going on. She watched the news on her phone as they rode to the DEO. Lena was front page, assisting in rescuing people from a burning building. She felt worry creeping into her mind as Lena flew into the collapsing building. Is this what being on the other end of the danger felt like? The worry left as soon as it came, Lena coming back out with two coughing people in her arms. She set them down next to the paramedics announcing the building was all clear. Kara watched as the news outlets swarmed her. Lena had a thousand-watt heroic smile as she politely answered questions. 

The car came to a stop and Kara rushed into the DEO, quickly finding Alex. She took her down a few hallways to an empty interrogation room, Kara launching to everything that was wrong. 

“I don’t understand.” Alex looked at her with a confused expression. 

“This reality I’m in is wrong. In the real world I’m Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Lena is the CEO of L-Corp not me. I can’t even remember anything other than waking up today!” Kara tossed her hands up exasperated. 

“You sure you didn’t hit your head last night and that’s why your memory is messed up. Maybe we should get you looked at.” Alex eyes scanned her head for any sign of injury. 

“I’m not making this up Alex!” She huffed. “Okay here how about I tell you something only I would know.” 

“Alright, try me?” Alex leaned back in her chair and waited. Kara wracked her brain for memories that she only knew and would never have shared with another soul. One came to mind but in all honesty, she really didn’t want to bring it up. 

“Okay back in Midvale before you left for college me and you went out for your 18th birthday.” 

“Yeah?” Alex nodded. 

“You had on those old old pair of black converses you’d been wearing for ages, and Eliza had been trying to get rid of them for years.” She chuckled; Alex laughed as well but shook her head. No that happened with Lena, her sister not Kara. 

“And we went out for dinner at that mexican place you liked then we saw the new Transformers movie. You refused to admit you liked it, but anyways to the point. We were wandering around downtown and found a...sex shop. You bought a dildo and said, and I quote ‘If anyone is going to take my virginity, it's going to be me.’ Then you made me double promise not to tell anyone you bought it which I never did.” She finished and Alex’s mouth hung open. 

“No no all of that happened with Lena. You couldn’t...there’s no way she would ever tell you that.” Alex knew her sister well and that she would never tell that story to anyone. How the hell would Kara know any of this? 

“It happened with me too, and I don’t know what the hell is going on.” Kara sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“Okay so the only thing that is switched is you and Lena? Everything else is the same?” 

“Yes, and no one else seems to notice.” Kara put her head on the table with a groan. 

“Kara? What are you doing here?” Lena asked, highly confused as she came into the room. Kara still was not used to seeing her in the Supergirl uniform. 

“Umm...something weird is happening.” 

They spent the next thirty minutes catching Lena up and trying to come up with possible reasons why Kara was stuck here. 

“Maybe something happened during a fight?” Lena suggested and Kara sat up. 

“That's not a bad idea.” Alex nodded. “Try and think about the last time you got called out to handle something.” 

“Okay?” Kara tried to clear her mind and think deeply about the last time she had aSupergirl emergency. 

“Anything?” Lena asked

“I-I think so?” Kara replied. A flash of memories came to her mind, she heard Alex call her name. “Did you just say something?” She turned to her. 

“No?” Alex shook her head, but Kara heard swore she heard her talking. 

“Kara? You okay?” Lena touched her shoulder worriedly. 

“How are you guys not hearing this?” There was a flurry of noises now and Kara tried to cover her ears. 

“What is happ-” Kara’s eyes snapped open and she sat up with a jolt. The air was filled with smoke and she coughed. 

“Kara, come on you gotta help me out here.” Alex strained as she pulled Kara out of the warehouse. 

“What-what happened?” Kara coughed, seeing she was back in her Supergirl attire and her feeling powers were back. 

“You got knocked out is what happened. That alien had some kinda psychic abilities and must have done something to you.” Alex looked her over quickly. 

“That explains a lot.” Kara let out a breath, feeling a little less crazy. “ I just had a really weird dream I guess.” She rubbed her head feeling like someone hit her with something heavy.

“Let’s get you back to the DEO and make sure you’re good.” Alex said as they walked. 

* * *

“So, Lena was Supergirl?” Alex chuckled as Kara sat on the sun bed. 

“Yes! It was so weird, but everything felt so real!” 

“I can imagine that was insane. I can’t believe in your dream you convinced me to believe you with the dildo story.” She laughed and Kara put her face in her hands as a chuckle escaped. 

“It was my only option!” 

“We have plenty of memories together and you chose that one?” Alex laughed heartily. 

“I panicked okay.” She giggled, shaking her head. 

“ I’m just happy you're okay. Lena was pretty worried too; you might want to check in on her when you're feeling better.” Alex added. 

“Will do, thanks again.” Kara said as she closed her eyes, still a little tired. 

“No problem, rest up.” Alex patted her hand. 

It took a few more hours of rest for Kara to feel completely normal again. As soon as she felt like herself, she immediately flew to L-Corp where Lena was still working diligently into the night. Her boots thudded on the balcony, signaling her arrival. Lena turned in her chair with a bright smile. 

“Hey you.” She greeted walking outside. Kara pulled her into a tight hug, letting out a soft sigh. 

“Hi.” She said, her face pressed into the crook of Lena’s neck. 

“Are you okay?” She asked rubbing her hand up Kara’s back. 

“That’s like the 100th time someone had asked me that today and I can honestly say yes now.” She chuckled pulling back. 

“I saw the news coverage from the fight today and I got worried when I didn’t hear from you.” Lena intertwined their fingers as she spoke. 

“Yeah I got my mind all jacked up by that alien and had a pretty weird dream.” 

“Care to share?” Lena smiled. 

“Well basically me and you switched places. I was the CEO of L-Corp and you were Supergirl. I have no idea how you wear those death traps all day.” She chuckled pointing to Lena’s shoes.

“It’s a sport.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “But I’m going to need a full version of this when we get home.” Lena laughed, her mind already conjuring a vision of herself in the super suit. 

“You looked so  _ hot  _ in the suit.” Kara admitted shyly as she picked Lena up. 

“Oh really?” Lena smirked, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Really really.” She gave her a chaste kiss before flying them back to their apartment, glad everything was back to normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this silly? Yes. But I had to get it out of my head so I could focus on my main story so thanks for reading my madness!


End file.
